Harbinger of Spring
by Savannah's Angels
Summary: Lorelei just graduated & is back in Phoenix. Her friends decide to throw her a welcome back party in an abandoned ballet studio, checking out the place Lorelei finds a camera, which contents lead her to Forks, Washington. Set in New Moon. BxE OCx?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Twilight story but I've always wondered even since the movie: what happened to the camera? And what if someone were to find it so I hope you enjoy! I don't own the Twilight series.

* * *

><p><em>Truth is eternal. Knowledge is changeable. It is disastrous to confuse them.<em>

- Madeleine L'Engle

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

_I've lived for a while now, I'm starting to lose the memories of my past self. That is why I decided to write this, the story of my life. Or how I, Lorelei "Lo" Romaine went from a freshly graduated grad student going no where with her life to... someone -more- than I was before. And it was all because of one girl who's life I found myself in, thanks to an abandoned ballet studio and a video camera._

**-Years Ago**-

"Man this party is going to be so sick," said one voice as he pried open the doors to the abandoned ballet studio.

"I know right? Its gonna be awesome and this can be _our_ spot, known for the best parties," said another as he walked through the door.

"That's what I'm talking about," said the two as they high five-d each others hands in agreement.

"Could you two be anymore immature?" said a girl walking in, "Ricky you told me you had something important to show me and this is it? Another one of Danny's stupid plans?"

"Hey," said Danny in mock hurt.

"Ah don't be like that Lo it's a great idea, and we wanted the first party here to be in celebration of your return to good ole' Phoenix." Said Ricky.

"Guys, I was just in So Cal not Maine." said Lo.

"Yeah, but no offense you went to Santa Barbara, a party school," said Danny, "we got to show up all those other parties you went to with this one."

"Like you could," said Lo looking around, "besides someone already beat you two to the punch, this place is trashed." Exploring more of the place the trio saw broken glass from the mirrors and the wood from the floor pried off and in a pile of ash.

"Shit, it's more like a murder scene then a party," said Ricky.

"Yeah...," said Danny, "let's check the rest of the place out!" The two brothers rushed out into the hallway. But Lorelei or 'Lo' stayed back, looking at the fire pit closely asking one question to herself, _'What happened here?'_ It was then that something caught here eye. Walking closer and reaching through a pile of glass she found it to be a camera. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to turn it on, _'Maybe what happen here is on tape.'_ Heart pounding Lorelei held her breath to see...

A black screen.

_'Must have a dead battery.'_ Putting it in her purse Lorelei promised to find a battery for the camera to watch what was on it.

"So what do you think? Party here... next Friday?" startled by the sudden voice Lorelei turned around to see it was Ricky.

"I don't think this is a good idea, what if it gets busted by the cops? I can't have that on my record now that I'm just getting started with the whole job hunting process."

Ricky sighed, "It's just a little fun and why do you need to look for work, both your parents are loaded despite their divorce," coming closer and wrapping his arms around her he said, "besides I haven't seen you in forever."

"Ricky don't," Lorelei said pushing him away, "remember what I said before I left for school? You know about how we should remain friends, and that it would be too hard to maintain a relationship while I was working to get my degree."

Coming closer again Ricky said, "Yeah, but you also said that we could try and work it out when you came back and look, your back."

"Yeah but I was taking some Gender Studies courses at school and I think I should work on me and myself before I work on a relationship with-"

Interrupting her he asked, "So you're saying that we're over? Just because of some feminist class?"

Looking down she said yes. It wasn't until she heard footsteps walking away and a door slamming closed did she look up and see that Ricky was gone, along with her ride back home.

_'I should have came in my car.' _Sighing Lorelei went down the hall to look for Danny to give her a ride back to her apartment.

One Weeks Later:

Flopping onto her couch Lorelei sighed with content when she successfully found a charger that worked with the camera, after several trips to different electronic stores, and then hours waiting for the camera to be charged Lorelei could finally see what was on the camera:

_'It will break Edward's little heart...'_

_'Edward has nothing to do with this!'_

_'...his feeble attempt at trying to protect you.'_

_~0~_

_'…Beautiful, very visual, dynamic. I chose my stage well. Too bad he didn't have the strength to change you; instead he kept you as a fragile little human, it's cruel really."_

**-screams-bones breaking-**

_'Tell Edward how much it hurts.'_

~0~

**-windows breaking-**

_'...You're alone because you're faster than the others, _**-mirrors breaking-**_ but not stronger.'_

_'I'm strong enough to kill you.'_

**-windows, mirrors & floorboards breaking-**

~0~

_'Bella, it's okay.'_

_'Carlisle, the blood!'_

_'Start the fire, get the floorboards!'_

_~0~_

_'It's the venom Edward, you have to make the choice or let the change happen.'_

_'It's gonna happen Edward, I've seen it.'_

_'Carlisle, what's my other option?'_

_'Suck the venom out.'_

_'You know I won't be able to stop.'_

_'Then find the will to stop... she only has minutes left.'_

**Lorelei's POV:**

The video cut to black, preventing me from seeing what happened in the end but all that I could think was:

What. Did. I. Just. Watch.

I had two theories:

1. it was a really realistic, low budget movie

or

2. whatever those _things_ are, are real.

But the bigger thing on my mind was the girl, was she okay or even alive? She was surrounded by those creatures. I need to know. I had three names to go on Bella, Edward, and Carlisle, I really didn't want to trying finding the latter two if they really weren't human so I was going to focus on finding Bella, especially since she was so ingrained in my mind, those screams couldn't be fake.

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

A few weeks later

Lorelei had no information to go on as to where to find Bella, only going on the assumption that she was a high-school-er who went to school in Phoenix. Which led to more problems for Lorelei, she didn't know which type of high-school Bella attended, Phoenix is in Maricopa county, and there were a few high-schools in Phoenix that weren't a prep, academy, religious, alternate or special focus school.

With nothing else to go on Lorelei decided to go to each of the regular high-schools, (since they probably wouldn't have too much security of uniforms,) find a yearbook with a full name and picture, and then hopefully find a school directory to find the girl. It seemed like luck was on her side when the second school's library she visited had Bella, or Isabella Swan's sophomore picture in the high-school's last year yearbook.

_'Well this was the closest high-school to the ballet studio, should have been obvious she would have went here.'_ thought Lorelei.

Having both a number and an address and after finding a directory in the main office, Lorelei thought, _'these schools need to protect their students identities better, or at least know their students, I don't look like a high-school-er at all, but that didn't stop two teachers from telling me to get to class.'_ Lorelei found herself in front of a small two bedroom house.

_'Okay if Isabella's mom answers the door I'm Lorelei, Isabella's friend the graduated high-school-er back from a trip to Europe, I'll then get Isabella outside and ask her about the video. If Isabella answers the door I'll just show her the tape and ask her point-blank if it's real.'_ Thought Lorelei as she walked up the driveway to the door of Isabella's home.

Ringing the doorbell Lorelei got... no answer. Waiting a few more seconds Lorelei huffed and sat down on the curb of the house. _'What am I supposed to do now?'_ While thinking of another way to get in touch with Isabella Swan, Lorelei was interrupted from her thought process by a voice behind her.

"Can I help you?" Looking backwards Lorelei saw an older woman holding a dish rag.

Standing up Lorelei said, "Uhm, yes actually. My name's Lorelei, I just came back from a trip and thought it would be nice to surprise my friend with my return, but she doesn't seem to be here, her name's Isabella Swan do you know her?"

"Oh, you're looking for Bella! Sweetheart she moved a while ago to her father's house. No where near here though." the woman said but looking at Lorelei's fallen face she said, "Come in dear, let's get you a drink I think Renee left me Bella's new address somewhere."

Once stepping inside Lorelei looked around the place, _'Reminds me of my grandma's house.'_

"Come with me to the kitchen, you must be famished," said the woman. Seeing a sandwich and lemonade in front of a chair Lorelei sat down. Once seated the woman asked, "My name is Mrs. Platt, (a cookie for you if you can get the significance of her name) so tell me dear, how do you know Bella?"

"From school, uhm when she was a freshmen I was a junior, but I left during the summer of my senior to go to school in Europe. From there I lost touch with Bella, I was hoping to surprise her... but I guess she doesn't live here anymore." _I need to get Isabella's new address off of her_, "I even got a gift for her from London, do you have an address I could mail it to her?"

Mrs. Platt stared at Lorelei for awhile, as if looking for some deceit in her words, but all to suddenly stood up, "oh yes, let me go get that for you."

Watching her walk away Lorelei breathed a sigh of relief and then slumped a little in her seat, _'finally I can be done with this goose chase.'_

~0~

"Danny it's me Lo, I know your at work right now, but when you get this message I'll probably be out of the state, I found something up in Washington, it's temporary so I'll probably be back in a few weeks... could you also pass this message on to Ricky for me? Thanks."

"Mom, it's me Lorelei, sorry for just leaving a message and not telling you this in person, but I got and internship in Washington, so I'll be gone for a few weeks or so. You have nothing to worry about and I already called Dad, talk to you later." Closing her phone Lorelei drove on to the highway with a smile on her face, clutched in her hand was an address.

_'Forks, Washington. Isabella Swan here I come.'_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, next chapter Lorelei is in <strong>Forks<strong> and finally meets Bella. Please review. I need to know if I should continue with this story_.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here's the second chapter, I update every Saturday so enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Dark Angel 5120

* * *

><p><em>The ultimate measure of man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy.<em>

-Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

_'Forks, Washington, population 3,120,'_ thought Lorelei as she passed by City of Forks sign, _'so this is where the infamous Isabella Swan lives...'_

The town wasn't much to look at, a generic small town where everyone knew you and your business, and any newcomer was newsworthy. _'Must be why everyone's looking at me.'_

"So find a hotel first or Isabella Swan?" Lorelei asked herself, "I don't even think there's a hotel around here so Isabella Swan it is."

Following the GPS in her Chevrolet Equinox (pic on profile), Lorelei found herself in-front of a small white, two-story house. Stepping out of her car Lorelei was instantly met with a gush of could air. _'It's so cold here for February.'_ Walking much more quickly Lorelei walked up the stairs of the house, failing to notice a cop car in the drive-way. Ringing the doorbell, the door opened a few seconds later with a man in a officer's uniform behind it. Lorelei's face was calm but in her head all she could think was, _'Fuck.'_

Sticking out her hand Lorelei said, "Hi you must be Bella's dad, I'm Lorelei Romaine, I went to school with Bella in Phoenix, and thought I should drop by and see how she was doing."

Bella's dad just nodded, shaking her hand he said, "Chief Swan, why don't you come in." Chief Swan motioned Lorelei to sit in down, after he took the seat opposite her. Lorelei on thought, _'Now it's interrogation time.'_

"So you know Bella from school?"

"Yes."

"So shouldn't you be in Phoenix right now? School isn't over yet."

"Uhm, well sir, it's because when Bella was a freshman at Phoenix I was a junior, so I'm in my first year at college, but I decided to take a break and visit some old friends, Bella happened to be one of them."

"Huh," said Chief Swan. This made Lorelei panic, _'Please don't let him look me up later, he'll think I'm a stalker or something when he realizes I'm actually 24, already finished school, never even attended the high-school Bella went to.'_

"Charlie."

"Excuse me?" asked Lorelei.

"Call me Charlie."

"... okay."

"So," Charlie started, "Lorelei was it?" Lorelei nodded, "Well I'm not sure Bella is up to any visitors, she went through a bad break-up and... hasn't been the same. I was thinking of sending her to Florida to be with her mom."

Lorelei mentally smiled, this would be her perfect opportunity, "Well Charlie it just so happens that I'm working on getting a degree in counseling psychology and I've found it to be helpful for people to immerse themselves in something that doesn't remind them of what they're so hung up on, so in Bella's case surround herself in people or things not associated with her boy-friend. For example, me."

Charlie's face changed to something more hopeful, "I never thought of that, you think it can work?"

"Positive," said Lorelei standing, "so show me to Bella's room and let me try talking with her."

Smiling and standing up too Charlie said, "Thanks, though you may have trouble getting her to talk. Her bedroom's up the stairs and on the right."

_'He's a really nice guy, kinda hot too,'_ thought Lorelei, "Thanks Charlie I'll try my best." Following Charlie's instruction, Lorelei found herself in-front of an open door, where she saw a girl sitting in a chair looking out of her window. Closing the door for some privacy, Lorelei noticed that Bella didn't even acknowledge the sound.

_'Damn, that guy must of really messed her up. I wonder if he was the boy on the tape.'_

"Bella?" No response.

"Bella?" No response.

"Bella?" No response. Getting tired of being ignored Lorelei tried a new tactic, "Edward."

Bella turned her head to where the name sounded.

"So that got your attention," Lorelei said as she walked over and put herself in-front of Bella's line of vision.

"Hi Bella, my name's Lorelei, you don't know me but I sort of know you. I come from Phoenix, just like you, however I happened to come across a video camera in an abandon ballet studio, with some gruesome stuff on it, ring any bells?" seeing Bella's eyes widen, Lorelei said, " I guess that's a yes. So anyways before we go any further you have to pretend you know me, 'cause I just told your dad that we're best friends from high-school, so pretend I'm also two years older than you, got that?" Despite her confusion Bella nodded again.

"Good so tell me about this boy that got you in the state you are now. I'm guessing his name is-"

Bella interrupted, "-Edward."

"The boy from the tape is your boy-friend? Okay you need to start from the beginning 'cause the whole reason I came here from Phoenix was to find out if the tape was real. So it would be a good idea to tell me the truth as to what those people were, can you do this for me?"

"No... I shouldn't, it's their secret," Bella said shaking her head.

Lorelei signed, "Well Bella they aren't here right now, and I already have some what of an idea as to what they are, I just need you to confirm it. And some how I ended up promising your dad that I would help you get out of your zombie state, if I can't he's sending you to live with your mom, and I can't begin to help you until I know the whole situation."

"He's going to send me to Florida?"

"Yes."

"...Okay."

~0~

**Lorelei's POV:**

I sat there in silence after listening to Bella's tale on how she met the love of her life, Edward Cullen who was also a "vegetarian" vampire. How she came to love his family and learned of their powers, how James _'the man in the movie'_ was after her blood and then lost that love and possessions of Edward a few days after her birthday.

_'Those creatures -vampires exist, and there's a whole lot of them? What else is out there?."_

Not knowing what to say I said the first thing that came into my head, "So I guess this cameras yours, let me give it to you," I said reaching for my bag.

"Wait." I thought suddenly, "That'll be the only thing you have with Edward on it, I think it would be best for all of us if I delete the footage before I give the camera back to you." Despite me turning around to put the camera away I saw Bella's face grimace which was confirmed by the sharp intake of breath I heard as a result of my statement.

Turning back around I said, "I guess it's only fair that I tell you about me since you just told me your whole life story.

My name's Lorelei Romaine, I'm 24 years old, I have an older brother, Lewis, he's married and lives in New York right now. My parents are divorced currently, my mom is Lauren Madison and my dad is Dr. Lawrence Romaine. My mom's from Boston and my dad was born in Cambridge, England. I graduated from Santa Barbara with a degree in counseling psychology and have two best friends who are also brothers, Ricky and Danny Levine. And it was just a few weeks ago that I found out best friends and dating don't mix, especially if you want to stay friends with them."

"Which one?" asked Bella.

"Ricky, here I have a picture of him and Danny on my phone." (pictures on profile)

"Uhm, he's... nice."

"No need to force yourself with girl talk, what I've gotten from you is you're not the girl to go for mani-pedis of shopping sprees, so what do you do for fun?" _'Other than hanging out with deadly creatures that could kill you in a second?'_

Bella shrugged she shoulders, "Nothing really."

"So then everything you've done has been with your boyfriend or the whole Cullen clan?"

Bella nodded.

Sighing I said, "Don't you think that's just a little obsessive, what would you do with your human friends?"

"...We went to First Beach at La Push once."

"What's La Push?"

"It's an Indian reservation not far from here."

_'Hmm it could be a good idea to go there again.'_ "Has Edward ever been there?"

Bella shook her head, "No, the Cullens aren't allowed there."

"Why did they trash the place once? Break some holy statue?"

"No, years back the Cullens made a treaty with the Quileutes, the Cullens could live in the area if they stayed off of and didn't hunt in Quileute land, in return the Quileutes wouldn't expose what they were."

"So the Quileutes know the Cullens are vampires?"

"Back then I guess, not sure now."

Changing the subject I said, "Okay, we'll go there on Saturday, do you know anyone who lives there? To show us some cool places."

"Just this one boy, Jacob. We were childhood friends but I don't really remember him."

_'That was the longest sentence she said that didn't involve the Cullens. We need to fix that.'_ "Good we'll call him up and go there on Saturday. Come on," I said standing up, "I'm pretty sure you need to eat dinner," pausing for a second, "and Bella can you try talking to your dad, he seems bummed that he can't help you get pass this." Bella nodded in response.

Walking down the stairs with Bella, I was instantly hit with the smell of Italian food. _'I'm so hungry, I need to find a restaurant and hotel.'_

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Entering the kitchen Bella and Lorelei were met to the sight of Charlie stirring sauce over the stove, but stopped once he saw the two girls. He smiled upon seeing Bella in a some what of a better mood.

"Hey thanks Charlie for letting me in even though it was a school night. I'll be back on Saturday, me and Bella are going to La Push," said Lorelei as she proceeded to get her keys out of her purse.

"You're leaving now? I thought you would stay for dinner, you're welcome to join us," said Charlie.

"I would love to but I need to find a hotel, and I don't want to be driving out in an unknown area while it's dark out."

"You could stay with us," said Bella cutting into the conversation, "can she?"

Charlie looked at Bella for awhile before replying, "You're welcome to stay Lorelei, will you're parents be okay with that?"

"Ah, thanks. And I think my parent will be fine with it, they may even be happier that I'm not staying at a hotel."

The trio sat down at the table, it was a quiet affair with Lorelei making most of the conversation. After Lorelei washed up, she was given a pillow, blanket and a futon to place on the side of Bella's bed in her room. The lights were turned off leaving the two girls alone in the dark.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Call me Lo."

"Lo?"

"Yeah that's what all my friends call me."

"Oh, okay."

Everything instantly went back to silence until Lorelei heard the soft breaths of the now asleep Bella. _'Well this has been an interesting day, I would have never expected this to happen because of a video tape.'_ thought Lorelei before she too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Next chapter they go to La Push and meet some of the wolves and soon to be wolves. Go to my profile to see what the OC characters look like! Review please!<p> 


End file.
